The Last Olympian: Persia Jackson and the Gods
by Riptide Is My Pen
Summary: fem!Percy Persia, Nico and Thalia read The Last Olympian with the gods. fem!Percy/Nico pairing. Mild swearing. Random update. I will do the whole book.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first my first Fan fiction. I accept flames, but please be a little nicer. I love people who try to help with ideas and encourage you guys to tell me if there is a mistake or not. It may not be regular updating, but I will. This is the story of Persia Jackson and the Last Olympia. This is just to introduce the story. I will probably update tomorrow or the next day. The chapters will be in people's P.O.V. but this first one is third person. I will change P.O.V's when I see fit.**

Third Person

Persia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, were sitting near the lake of Camp Hail-Blood, just two weeks after the second Titan war. Everyone was still grieving and everything was fresh. They were discussing what they were going to do now.

"Thals, are you going back to the hunters?" Persia asked.

"I think so," Thalia answered. "I mean, really there's no reason for me to stay, since the war is over, but I don't want to leave my sisters and Artemis. I don't know yet."

"That makes sense," Nico inputted. "The Great Prophecy is over and—"

He was cut off by a bright light which surrounded us and flashed us to Olympus. The three of them were falling and screaming. Zeus summoned a couch and Thalia and Nico landed on it and Persia hit the ground.

"Ow," said girl complained. She had waist length black hair, which was pulled up into a ponytail. She was tall and beautiful with sea green eyes, which made some gods suspicious. You could tell she was the oldest of the group. She had jeans and a bleu t-shirt on, a regular outfit compared to the other two. **(A/N: Yes, I know what I'm doing. The Gods don't know who they are.)**

"Yeah, like that hurt," the boy said, in a teasing voice. He had long shoulder length black hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes and you could tell he was the youngest of the three. He was wearing complete black clothing.

"Shaddup Death Breathe," the last girl commanded. 'Hey Percy, you okay?" The last girl had spiked black hair and electric blue eyes. She also had all lack on, though she had a silver tiara on, which made her look strange, considering it clashed with her outfit.

"Yeah," the first girl answered. She then seemed to notice the gods were there. "Why have we been called to Olympus?"

"I don't know. Who are you children? Zeus answered, then asked.

Just then, another flash of light appeared, this time with a note and a book. Persia grabbed them and read the note out loud.

"_Dear Gods, Goddess, and Demigods,_

_We have sent the most powerful demigods from 2011 back to this time, 2005, so you will know what is going to happen. You are not, under any circumstance, kill or harm these demigods. If you do, the whole world will be jeopardized. You will be reading about these demigods and the Second Titan war. The book is called 'Persia Jackson and the Last Olympian.'_

_All of our love,_

_The Fates_

_P.S. Demigods, introduce yourselves with full titles."_

"Okay," Nico said. "I'll start." The two girls nodded. "I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"BROTHER!" Zeus yelled. "YOU BROKE YOUR OATH!"

"Lord Zeus, calm down," Nico said, slowly. "I was born before the oath was made, and was stuck in the Locus Casino. As I was saying, I am a wonderer of the Labyrinth, a fighter and survivor of the Second Titan war. I am the Ghost King."

Thalia stepped forward. "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"BROTHER!" Poseidon and Hades mimicked their younger brother. All of the gods laughed except Zeus.

Thalia laughed. "Anyways, I am the Lieutenant of Artemis. I was a pine tree, and I fought and survived the Second Titan war."

Then both Thalia and Nico pushed the last girl forward. "Fine," she huffed. "I am Persia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. I am the recoverer of Zeus's lightning bolt, Hades' Helm of darkness. I found the Golden Fleece, and bore the weight of the sky. I am a wonderer of the Labyrinth. I have fought and survived the Second Titan war. I have defeated the Minotaur, twice, the Furies; some of the Titan's including Kronos and Atlas. I have seen the Fates. I bare the cures of Achilles. I have defeated Ares in a fight. I am the Savior of Olympus." Persia then blushes and hid behind Nico, who laughed and moves so she was shown again. She glared at him and made Thalia laugh too.

"Well," Hera started. "This means we have to read this book. I will read first."

Persia handed her the book and Hera read, "Chapter One: **I GO CRUISING WTH EXPLOPLOSIVES**."

**Okay, how was the first chapter? Obviously, there will be some changes to the book, seeing as Persia is a girl. Yes, Persia and Nico will get together. Does anyone have suggestions on what I could do? I appreciate all ideas. Oh, and each chapter will have a song in it. Not like a song this is based on, but one that is either stuck in my head or a song I'm listening to. So, yeah. This chapters song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Peace off,**

**Riptide Is My Pen**


	2. I go cruising with explosives Pt1

**Okay, this is the next chapter of The Last Olympian: Persia Jackson and the Gods, obviously. Thanks to all who've followed/favorited. I opened my e-mail and saw like ten freaking follows/favorites for not just the story but me too and that made me smile. **** I love you all! Now, on with the story!**

Persia P.O.V.

"**I go cruising with explosives**," Hera read. Then she looked at me. "You did what?"

"Exactly what it says there," I replied, cheekily.

"Is this when….." Nico trailed off. I just nodded my head. He put his arm around me and Thalia rubbed my back. They knew that I blamed myself for his death.

If I had looked up, I would have seen my dad glaring at Nico.

**The end of the world started when a Pegasus landed on the hood of my car.**

**Up until then, I was having a great afternoon. Technically I wasn't supposed to be driving because I wouldn't turn sixteen for another week, but my mom and my step dad, Paul, took my friend Rachel and me to this private stretch of beach on the South Shore, and Paul let us borrow his Prius for a short spin.**

"Wait," my dad interrupted. "Sally remarried?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Twice. Paul is way better than Gabe was. Gabe sucked."

"Who's Gabe?" Thalia asked. "We never meet him."

"I'll tell you later."

**Now, I know what your thinking, **_**Wow that was really irresponsible of him, blah, blah, blah,**_** but Paul knows me pretty well. He's seen me slice up demons and leap out of exploding school buildings, so he figured taking a car a few hundred yards wasn't the most dangerous thing I'd done.**

**(A/N: Obviously, I have to change some things since Percy is a girl, so don't complain if this is different than the book.)**

**Any way, Rachel and I were driving along. It was a hot August day. Rachel's red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, whereas mine was in a braid. She wore a white blouse over her swimsuit. I'd never seen her in anything but ratty T-shirts and paint-splattered jeans before, and she looked good.**

"**Oh, pull up right there!" she told me.**

"Oh, yeah I remember this," I said. Then I looked at Thalia. "Your gonna hate me soon."

"I already do what's the difference?" she said, but I could see she was teasing. I still punched her any way.

**We parked on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic. The sea is always one of my favorite places, but today it was especially nice—glittery green and smooth as glass, as though my dad was keeping it calm just for us.**

**My dad, by the way, is Poseidon. He can do stuff like that. My daddy rocks.**

Hearing this, my dad looked at me, beaming. I returned the smile. Then he glared when he saw me lean against Nico.

"**So." Rachel smiled. "About that invitation."**

"**Oh…right." I tried to sound excited. I mean, she'd asked me to her family's vacation house on St. Thomas for three days. I didn't get a lot of offers like that. My family's idea of a fancy vacation was a weekend in a run down cabin on Long Island with some movie rentals and a couple of frozen pizzas, and here Rachel's folks were willing to let me tag along to the Caribbean.**

**Okay I apologize for this chapter. It sucks. I really don't know where I'm going with this. NOT ABANDING THIS STORY. I promise. There are just a lot of parts that I don't know what I'm going to do with yet.**


End file.
